Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laser enclosures, and more particularly to a laser enclosure with one or more movable wall sections for allowing efficient material transfer and improved processing efficiency. The present invention also relates to a method of processing workpieces in such a laser enclosure.
Description of the Background Art
Laser processing can include but is not limited to, cutting welding, heat treating, material removal and material deposition of various ferrous and non-ferrous materials, substrates, coatings and additive substances. In manufacturing and other environments where it is necessary to optimize cycle time for piece part production, the ability to move parts into and out of a work cell is critical to the success of the part manufacturer.
Typical designs and methods for creating access to the inside of a class I laser enclosure are through the use of moving doors. Doors open and close, which allow persons, transfer tables or shuttles to move material into and out of fixtures, which hold workpieces for laser processing. Door movement and material transfer are independent sequential operations. i.e., the workpiece cannot be moved into or out of the enclosure until the door opens, and the laser cannot begin processing until the door is closed and safety switch contacts are made.
Traditionally, laser enclosures contain pneumatically actuated doors to provide laser light tight sealing during the workpiece load and unload process. The typical time required to open a laser door is approximately 3 seconds. The typical time to move a new part into the cell is approximately 3 seconds and the typical time required to close a laser door is approximately 3 seconds. If the laser processing time is approximately 30 seconds, the laser “on” time in a conventional system is 30/(3+3+3+30)=76.9%.